


Passing Through

by MavenAlysse



Series: Passing Through [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene, giving a helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - missing scene after Angel knocks Xander out in "Enemies". Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Through

Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Belongs to Whedon and the Davis-Panzer Productions.

 

888 

 

One moment he was arguing with Angel and Faith, a fist the size of a boulder heading straight for his head, the next moment he was waking up in a darkened room.  'Shit. What the hell?'  The room was pretty nondescript, a bed, side table, and a dresser drawer.  One door stood open to a bathroom, the other was closed.  Xander sat up cautiously, letting his eyes adjust.  The whole left side of his face felt sore, he waggled his jaw back and forth a couple of times, glad to find that nothing seemed broken.  He had a lump on the back of his head, probably from when he landed on the pavement, but other than that everything seemed fine.  He slid off the bed, gingerly getting to his feet as the room tried to tilt on him.  'Damned vampire sure packs a wallop.  I am so staking his ass next time I see him.'  He spotted his wallet and keys on the dresser and absently slipped them into his pockets, stepping into his shoes as something caught his attention.  On the side table sat the vial of holy water and stake that he had been carrying with him on patrol.  'Huh.  Now that's something you don't see every day. Surprised whoever found me didn't have these thrown away.'  He pocketed those as well, one hand drifting up to assure himself that his medallion was still there.  A gift from Willow, not only did it hold sentimental value, but also a strong protective spell.  'Guess it worked, or I'd have been someone's dinner after being laid out like that.'  A surge of anger over Angel's “plan” washed over him.  'Yeah, “I know just the way to prove to Faith that I'm Angelus, come with me, Xander.” Fucker.  I am not your personal punching bag.'

 

Cautiously, he went to the second door, listened a moment, then gently opened it when he heard nothing.  This room held a couch, coffee table, and tv with a small kitchenette off to the right.  'Motel room.  Curiouser and curiouser.   And mein host seems to be absent.'  A piece of paper lay on the coffee table and Xander leaned over to read it.

 

 

_Alexander (got your name from your driver's license, hope you don't mind),_

_Don't know what your beef with the dark duo is, but I couldn't in good conscience leave you bleeding on the street for just any random nasties.  'Course, as I'm not the most popular person in town myself, I couldn't risk taking you to a hospital.  No broken bones, but you probably have a concussion – so take it easy for a few days and have someone you trust keep an eye out for you if you can._

_The room's paid up for the rest of the weekend in case you need a safe harbor.  Sorry I couldn't stay for a chat, but I was just passing through and it's best I move on. There's some food in the 'fridge, and a couple of twenties on the kitchen counter._

_Don't lose your head,_

_Connor McCloud_

 

 

Xander blinked in complete and utter shock.  Collapsing onto the couch, he re-read the letter two more times before the contents really set in.  He'd been rescued and given an enormous amount of help from a man he didn't know, and who didn't know him either.  For all Connor knew, Xander could have been a criminal.  But instead of turning the situation over to the authorities, he'd paid for a room and provided food for a complete stranger.  'And people say chivalry is dead.'

 

“Thank you, Connor McCloud, where ever you may be.”  Xander saluted, then reached for the phone, he needed to let Willow know he was okay.


End file.
